


Finding Us

by Tainted_Grace



Series: Stiles x OFC Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, First Time, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, no longer virgin Stilinski, puking fluff okay?, request fic, this was not planned people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainted_Grace/pseuds/Tainted_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from my awesome Beta! SHe truly is the best.</p><p>Stiles and Mary have been dating for three months and they still haven't 'done the do.' After wrestling over a remote takes a turn they finally get down to business. Awkward, adorable, first-time fluff and smut insues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Us

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!! Mary, you have been so patient with me! It took me forever to write this! If you hadn't keep me going and pushed me to finish it, this prob would remain unfinished.

“Stiles!” I groan in annoyance, reaching across his ridiculously fit body so I can grab the remote from him.

Every time I get my fingers even close to the black control he just moves it farther and farther out of my reach. “What’s the magic word?” He chides and I growl in his ear, not finding his teasing funny at all.

“Fuck off, Stilinski! I was watching that!” I huff, leaning over him even more to try and grab the remote.

“You’ve seen The Nightmare Before Christmas about a thousand times, Mare! I wanna see the Mets game!” He argues with me, leaning even further to his left away from me.

“Alright, that’s it!” I yell, throwing one of my legs over his body and pinning his shoulders to the couch before he can react. By the huff he lets out and his eyes widening on my face I can safely assume that he was not expecting me to just straight up straddle him in order to get the remote.

I continue to stare into his eyes, enjoying being taller than him for once. I only remember the remote control when I hear it clatter to the hard wood floor. Stiles and I continue to stare at each other, each of us holding our breath to see which will break first. I settle down onto his lap, my butt resting just above his knees. “Hi.” He manages to choke out.

“Hey there.” I smirk, wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning in to peck him on the lips playfully.

Stiles and I have been dating for almost three months now and all we’ve done is have some pretty amazing make out sessions in his house or mine (depending on which parentals are home). His hands find their way to my hips and I stay where I am with my face hovering just out of his reach. I can see the wheels in his head turning and I can see him trying to think of what to do. I almost back out of our little bubble to laugh at his expression of concentration but I never get the chance.

Before I even realize what is going on I can feel Stiles’ chapped lips slotting against mine and feel one of his hands coming up to cup my jaw. I wrap my arms around his neck tighter and relax into the kiss, feeling completely at ease with this sudden turn of events. We kiss for a good half an hour before Stiles pulls back to look me in the eye with an obvious question scrawled across his face. I nod briefly and then I feel a shaky hand timidly crawl up under my shirt and pull me closer to his chest. My eyes flutter closed at just how cold his hand is compared to the warmth of my back, only to shoot back open when he reaches the snap of my bra. He doesn’t undo the hook-and-eye fastens, just running his fingers along the material for a second and then trailing his fingers back down.

“Stiles,” I groan, tired of him beating around the bush when I am literally right in front of him and practically begging for it. Stiles being Stiles – and having his libido – I expected him to at least bring up sex _once_ in the past three months but he hasn’t said a single word! “Can we _please_ …?” I ask, purposefully leaving the ending of the sentence up to his imagination.

“Do you want to?” He asks in shock, his voice wavering slightly.

“Yes.” I hiss out when his cold fingers grip at my hip with a little more surety. “Fuck, Stiles! You don’t even have to ask! Yes! Please!”

“D-down here, or…?” He trails, eyes flickering to the ceiling to indicate the second floor where my room is.

“Probably better go to my room, Stiles. In case Scott decides to check up on us.” I smirk, remembering when Scott walked into Stiles’ house to tell us something and found us making out over our math books. Needless to say, that isn’t how we were planning on telling him that we were dating, though I guess it was better than Stiles springing it on him in the middle of lacrosse practice.

“Yeah, probably.” He nods and I slip off of his lap, pausing for a second so I can thread our fingers together.

We head up the stairs in silence and I feel suddenly shy, seeing as, like Stiles, I am still a virgin and this is all foreign to me. Once my door is shut I lean my back against it and watch Stiles slowly turn to face me. He opens his mouth to ask me something but I cut him off before he can even take a breath to speak. “Yes, Stiles I am positive that I know what I’m doing. Yes, I know that you’re a virgin and have no idea what you’re doing other than what you’ve researched and learned from your impressive porn stash. Guess what? I’m a virgin, too. I’m positive, babe.” I assure him, walking towards him and brushing my hands down either side of his face.

“You know me too well, Mare.” He chuckles and I shrug.

“Well, you _are_ my boyfriend, so is there really such a thing?” I smirk and he shakes his head, leaning down to kiss me again before he loses his nerve.

This time I’m ready for him. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into me, allowing my body to bend into his like I belong there. I chuckle against his lips at the cliché thought and pull him in even closer so he can’t see just how pink my ears and cheeks are. We continue our make out session that we started downstairs and Stiles’ shaky hands find their way up under my shirt again in no time. He breaks away after a few seconds and I get scared that he is rethinking this whole situation until I see just how dilated his eyes are.

“May I…?” He asks timidly, gesturing to the hem of my tank top.

“Stiles, if you’re ask for my permission, you better be doing something that you don’t think I want you to. Unless we get to that point you can do whatever you want, babe. _Please_ do it.” I encourage him enthusiastically and he laughs out loud out how exasperated I sound.

“If I had known that you wanted any of this we would’ve been doing this like two months ago.” He replies and I growl, ripping my shirt over my head and then pushing his up until he gets the message and takes it off.

“Then do it, Stiles.” I sigh out when I get my hands on his bare chest, finally seeing just how built he truly is.

Stiles honestly has no idea how gorgeous he really is. Every time I ask Scott if Stiles has a six pack or anything like that he just tells me he honestly doesn’t know because Stiles keeps covered most of the time. Now that I see him, I have no idea why he EVER wears a shirt! The teen has an honest-to-God six-pack that would give Scott and Isaac and probably even Derek a run for their money. I suck in a breath as I let my hands slip over the bumps and ridges that make up his torso and my eyes flutter briefly when I remember that it’s all mine.

I can sense him trying to hide himself from me and I push him back the last two feet to land on my queen sized bed. He bounces twice before settling into the brown and blue comforter with a smirk. I crawl over him and straddle his lap again, feeling scared but brave thanks to the way he literally can’t take his eyes off of my body. I capture his lips in another bruising kiss, my hands pressing lightly into his chest to keep him in place as well as to continue to enjoy just how well-built he is. His hands come up to my sides and I can feel them trembling against my skin. He takes a deep breath between kisses and one of his hands gets lost in my hair as he finally helps to guide the kiss. His other hand trails loose patterns across the skin of my back and I giggle when his trembling touch starts to tickle.

“Stiles, I would love to stay here all night, but my Mom gets home at eight and I don’t think she’s ready to see us rolling in the sheets.” I joke, hoping that Stiles will find some of his usual smugness and get things moving.

He doesn’t disappoint. Stiles grips me under my butt and rolls us over so he is kneeling between my legs with a dark glint in his already blown eyes. He kisses me for a few more minutes before his lips begin to trail down past my jaw to my neck and then lower still. I groan and grip at his hair when he nips at the spot just behind my ear that he knows drives me wild. I squirm under him and can feel just how affected he is becoming above me. He continues his trail of kisses down past my collarbones, stopping over each one to leave bright red love bites that are going to be hell to cover up.

“Could you take this off for me, baby.” He asks lowly when he gets to my bra a few minutely later. I groan and sit up just enough to slip the hooks out of their holes and then I slide the straps down my arms and Stiles tosses the material off onto the floor with our forgotten shirts. “Thank you.” He growls out, his voice making my stomach tighten in anticipation.

I squeak when I feel him lick a stripe up the valley between my breasts. My body bucks beneath his mouth and I growl, my fingernails digging into the soft suede of the comforter. He works his way from the valley to one of my breasts, kissing and nipping the whole way, before taking it into his ever active mouth and sucking tentatively. When I look down I nearly lose it. He’s watching me. His eyes bore into my face, trying to gauge my reaction to certain movements, so I help him out by not holding back.

I encourage him to keep going with little mewls and whines that he chuckles at. He works his way from one to the other and I know that if this is how he acts his first time he is gonna be a fucking _pro_ in no time! Once he successfully works my body into a frenzy he kisses my sternum softly and leaves me panting in the center of the bed. I look to the left and see his jeans fall to my floor before he’s crawling back up on the bed and pulling my sweats off of me and tossing them aside as well. When he returns to his place between my legs I gasp at the clear outline of his erection through the dark blue material of his boxer briefs. I sit up on my knees and push him back, causing the air to rush from his lungs in a satisfying huff.

“My turn.” I wink, running my fingers lightly down his chest and back up. He shivers at the barely-there touch and on the second pass down I allow my fingers to dip just under the edge of his boxers before returning back up his body.

On the third time up and down his torso I take a deep breath and sigh out, gripping onto the edge of his boxers and pulling them down. He gulps when he realizes what I am about to do – or rather, try to do – and then he sits up and puts a hand on my wrist. “Mary, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“Stiles, I want to, now can you lay back and enjoy it?” I beg, trying to show him that I am at least 90% sure of this… okay, maybe 75%.

He gulps and nods, sinking back against the comforter and clenching his eyes shut. I take a deep breath and slide his boxers the rest of the way off of his body before timidly taking him into my hand. I don’t even move before he’s moaning with these little half-choked off sounds that make me want to kiss him until he loses his voice. I take another deep breath and convince myself that this can’t go too terribly before I tentatively lick at the tip.

My face puckers at the salty taste and I make a mental note to slap whoever it is that said pre-cum fucking tastes _good_. I try not to think about the taste too much when I hear just how strung out Stiles sounds above me. I glance up and see his eyes trained on me once again. I find enough courage to like at the tip again and his head slams back against the pillow, giving me enough will power to try and take him into my mouth and suck. Okay, first off, whoever said this was easy and fun and a ‘good experience’ is a fucking liar. This is terrifying, and objectively it’s sorta gross, but all I can hear is Stiles groaning and moaning above me and it’s enough to keep me going.

“M-Mary, s-stop. Baby, I’m gonna… Stop.” Stiles twitches out and I pull off, shocked by the obscene pop that fills the room as he slips from my mouth. “I-I don’t wanna come yet.”

“What do you want me to do?” I ask and even I can tell just how hoarse my voice sounds.

Instead of answering, Stiles pulls me up to his face and kisses me rougher than he ever has. “Ew, first of all, and second of all, you have no fucking clue how hot you sound right now baby.”

“Yeah, it’s not exactly the best thing I’ve ever tasted.” I shrug, wiping my hand across my mouth and kissing him again.

“You didn’t have to do that.” He reminds me and I nod against his neck, sitting back on my ankles and gazing seriously into his eyes.

“Did you enjoy it?” I ask him and my eyes beg him for an honest answer.

“Well, yes.” He admits and I peck him on the lips to stop him there.

“Then it wasn’t a total failure. Now, can you please just do me?” I wink, twisting my hips just over his crotch and watching his eyes disappear into the back of his head again.

“Fuck, yesssss.” He hisses and I smirk, standing up and slipping off my panties.

I leave them on the floor with everything else and slide into bed next to him. I ignore the wave of self-consciousness that threatens to overtake me and focus on a section of the wall just over his left shoulder. “What… H-how dd-do you…” I stutter, my nerves finally catching up with me and making me freeze up.

“Hey,” Stiles says softly, hand resting on my cheek and making me look him in the eyes. “I love you, Mary.”

I gasp and my eyes widen on him when I hear those three little words. Neither of us has said that yet, both too scared to tip the scales. I launch myself at him and wrap my arms around his neck, feeling out chests press tightly together. I can feel his dick against my thigh and I sigh out, not remembering why I was ever nervous in the first place. “How do you want me, babe?” I ask, smirking at the small smile Stiles gets because of the pet name.

“I honestly don’t care, Mare.” He tells me and I push him onto his back, swinging a leg over him and sitting on his hips. I can feel him hard against my butt and I wonder for the first time if he’s actually gonna fit. “Do you have any…?” He asks and I reach over his head so I can dig around in my nightstand for a condom.

“I’m a teenage girl with a boyfriend. Plus I’ve had to give some to Allison so I keep them on hand.” I shrug, ripping the package open with my teeth and shimmying my way down so I can slip the rubber over him.

It takes me a minute but I finally get the condom on him and he pulls me back up for a kiss full of promise and love. I take a second to enjoy his tender touch and just how soft and caring he is despite his sarcastic exterior and then I grip him by his base and lower myself down onto him. I yelp and bite down on my lip, throwing my head back so Stiles can’t see the tears slipping out of my eyes.

His hands slip under my thighs and begin to lift me back up but I lock my legs so he can’t move me. He stops trying to lift me off of him and starts to rub soothing circles into my legs instead. I groan and lean down, kissing him bruisingly hard just to take my mind off of the pain that I was expecting but in no way prepared for. It takes an eternity for the pain to disappear, leaving an awkward feeling behind. I take the opportunity to sink a couple inches further down and I growl as the pain comes back, glad that it’s not as bad as before.

He shushes me and rubs at my jaw and thigh to try and get me to relax. It takes about half the time for me to adjust and then I slide down the rest of the way so I can sit fully on his hips. When I see the look of pure ecstasy on his face I wanna slap him. When I see how white his knuckles are against the comforter I chill out a little bit, realizing that he is fighting against his basest instinct and not moving so that I can get used to him being inside of me. The thought is ridiculously comforting and I find myself lifting back up and dropping down without too much pain.

He sighs in relief and I chuckle, pecking him on the lips and sliding up and down again. I bounce in his lap a few more times until my legs start to cramp and I begin to slow. Stiles must be able to read minds because about the same time I go to suggest we switch positions he rolls us over so that I am laying on my back and he is kneeling above me. With the angle change I groan at the weird feeling of being full. He rocks in and back out again, trying to go steady and not hurt me.

“Fuck, Stiles! Again!” I beg when he hits a certain spot that makes my vision wash white. He tries to angle so he can easily hit that same spot again and I quickly turn breathless.

“What did I do?” He asks, eyes wide and confused.

“G-spot.” I choke out between moans and his hips buck involuntarily at the words.

“I am so not gonna last.” He admits and I chuckle.

“You think I am? Cum, babe.” I laugh and he kisses my nose before thrusting even harder and more urgently into me.

Every second or third thrust proves to be a direct hit into that spot that makes me go insane and I groan, my body tensing around Stiles. He yelps above me and he stills, entire body shaking and trembling. Even through his orgasm he tries to reach that spot one last time. He manages to just brush against it and I gasp, body quivering and jumping about in the best orgasm I have ever experienced.

After we both catch our breath for a second, Stiles tries to fall to the side but manages to get my leg trapped under his on the way. I groan in pain and he instantly apologizes, rolling away so I can move my leg. He rolls back towards me and wraps me up in his arms, his front against my back. “I really do love you, Stiles.” I mumble sleepily, comfortable in his warm arms.

“I know, Mary. Go to sleep.” He hums in my ear and I drift off.

When I wake up it’s because I roll back into the spot where Stiles was and the cold blanket shocks me into consciousness. I snap into a sitting position, my eyes wide and my heart beating wildly in my chest. “Stiles?” I ask the empty room, imagining the worst even though I know Stiles wouldn’t just leave me like that.

I get up and slip on my bathrobe before walking across the hall to the bathroom. When I find it empty I walk downstairs, wondering what the smell coming from the kitchen is. I follow my nose to the kitchen, only to find a half-naked lacrosse player cooking something with his back turned to me. I sigh out in relief and relax against the door jam, watching his back muscles stretch and move as he cooks.

“You know, I was hoping you wouldn’t be awake for another twenty minutes.” He says and I chuckle. Leave it to Stiles to be more observant than an entire pack of super-human werewolves.

“I got cold.” I shrug, walking up and hugging him around the waist. I bury my face in the space between his shoulder blades and he chuckles, continuing to cook whatever it is he’s making. “What are you doing?”

“I’m making you pancakes. I thought you might be hungry.” He shrugs and I instantly hear my stomach grumble in agreement.

“Starved.” I admit, slipping around him so I can lean against the counter beside the stove.

“Bacon’s in the microwave if you really can’t wait.” He hums, concentration solely on the pan. “These’ll be done in about five minutes.”

“I love you.” I beam at him, turning around and reaching up to grab the plate of bacon from the microwave. I turn back around and hop onto the counter with the plate in hand.

“Can I have a piece?” He asks and I smirk, taking a bite and pulling him towards me for a kiss.

He pulls back with a huge smile on his face, chomping away on the piece of bacon. “It’s good, Stiles.”

“Well, that wasn’t exactly what I had in mind, but okay.” He winks and I have half a mind to jump him in the kitchen and forget about the pancakes but the other half that is addicted to food and not burning the house down keeps me in place.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Stiles.”

“Not if you kill me first, Mary.” He smirks, not even bothering to look up before playing along.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, babe.” I gasp dramatically, causing him to laugh and pull me in for a ridiculously sweet kiss that leaves me slightly lightheaded and breathless. “Yup, definitely never gonna have enough of you.”

“You can bet on that.” He growls, kissing me again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, let me give you all a brief reminder that I am not a het-smut writer most of the time. My forte lies in gay smut fics. If you wanna see go check out any of my Sterek stuff.
> 
> So yeah, I know that this is prob a bit inaccurate but I tried, ok? Leave any major comments, concerns, and/or corrections down below and I'll fix them.


End file.
